Sicky Pleasure
by darkslayer1407
Summary: Sakura sakit dan Ino datang menjenguknya. OOC, AU, Yuri, Lemon. R&R. OneShot


**Sicky Pleasure**

Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto

"Ayo makan Sakura...", "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tidak mau makan...!", "Nanti sakitmu makin parah...". Sudah 2 hari ini Sakura tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit, dan sebagai sahabat yang 'baik', Ino menjenguknya ke rumah. Tidak biasa memang mengingat mereka berdua sering sekali terlihat saling adu mulut, bahkan, tak jarang juga mereka berdebat tentang hal-hal sepele sekalipun. Pernah suatu saat mereka berdebat masalah ukuran dada Hinata sampai-sampai Hinata sendiri pingsan karena tak kuasa menahan malu. Ino menjenguk Sakura bukan karena peduli, tapi karena kesepian, ya, Ino merasa hampa tanpa Sakura, tentu saja Sakura tidak boleh tau tentang itu. Dan disinilah dia, bertingkah sebagai teman menjengkelkan seperti biasanya.

"Aku membawa kue brownies kesukaanmu, jika kau mau makan, aku akan memberikannya padamu." Kata Ino dengan senyum liciknya. Toh, dia juga berniat untuk memberikannya. "Hah...? Mana...?" "Eits... Kamu harus makan dulu." Sakura akhirnya menyerah "Heh... oke-oke, tapi kau janji kan?" "Aku janji Sakura, sekarang makan dulu." "Dasar licik..." dengus Sakura, Ino tertawa kecil sebelum menyuapi Sakura.

"Mana kuenya..." "Nanti Sakura, kau baru saja makan, kau tidak takut gemuk?" Ino berkata sambil menaruh mangkuk yang sudah kosong. "Kau bilang aku gemuk..?" "Em... Tidak... Mungkin, aku hanya tidak mau kau bertambah lebar." Kata Ino yg sebenarnya ajakan perang mulut bagi Sakura, hanya saja Sakura sedang tidak mau menanggapi. "Jahat..." Kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah. Ino memperhatikan Sakura saat hal itu terjadi, 'Imut... A-apa yang kau pikirkan Ino.' Ia menghentikan percakapan batinnya saat Sakura berbicara "Lalu sekarang apa?" Ino yang baru tersadar menjawab "Jam berapa ini, kau belum mandi kan?", Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya "Belum Ino, kepalaku sakit, buat jalan aja gak kuat.", "Kalau begitu aku akan memandikanmu, aku akan ambil handuk dan air." Saat Ino akan berbalik Sakura buru-buru mencegahnya "Apa...Ti-tidak usah, tidak perlu repot repot.", "Kenapa, kau malu? Ya ampun Sakura, kita ini sama - sama perempuan dan aku temanmu, akan kuambilkan." "I-Ino...!" Sudah terlambat, Ino sudah menghilang ke kamar mandi Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidaklah malu, hanya saja, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura 'basah' di bawah sana.

Ino datang membawa handuk dan wadah berisi air. "Lepaskan bajumu sakura" "Em..."Sakura hanya bermain main dengan jarinya "Ayolah, atau perlu aku yang bukakan?" "Ti-tidak perlu..." Sakura mulai melepas kancing pakaiannya satu per satu, wajahnya semakin memerah seiring lepasnya kancing. Ino sendiri entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah olah Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Saat Sakura selesai melepas bajunya, mata Ino berhenti berkedip melihat tubuh indah Sakura 'Cantik sekali...', Sakura mulai menurunkan celananya dan menjatuhkannya di sisi tempat tidur, hanya menyisakan bra dan celana dalam pink yang serasi. "S-sudah, Ino", "Ya ampun Sakura, apakah kau selalu seperti itu saat mandi? Sini, biarkan aku saja." Ino duduk di belakang Sakura. Sakura hanya membatu saat Ino meletakkan tanganya di pundak Sakura dan menuju ke pengait di bra-nya, 'Tidak, ini buruk, aku menikmatinya...' batin Sakura. Saat bra sakura sudah lepas, Sakura menutup dadanya dengan tangannya dan Ino mulai mengusap handuk basah ke punggung Sakura. "Sekarang berbalik." Sakura menurut. "Turunkan tanganmu... " Sakura masih diam. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura." Ino berkata lembut dan menurunkan tangan Sakura perlahan, berkata lembut? tidak biasanya. Ino menelan ludah saat melihat dada Sakura, walaupun ukurannya tidak seperti miliknya, tetap saja terlihat indah dengan nipple pink nya.Ia masih ingat saat Sai berkomentar tentang dada sakura yang rata, Sai berkata kalau dibalik blus seragam yang dikenakan Sakura, kau tidak akan menemukan apapun selain dada yang serata triplek. Dan kau bisa tebak, Sakura menghajar Sai tanpa ampun, jika bukan karena kepala sekolah mereka yang memisahnya, mungkin Sai sudah dibunuh oleh Sakura. Dan pemuda itu? yah... Dia harus dilarikan ke UKS terdekat. Tapi sekarang, Ino tahu apa yang dikatakan Sai hanyalah mitos belaka, hehe. Ino mulai mengusap bagian atas lengan dan bahu Sakura. Saat sampai ke dada Sakura, Ino mengusap di belahannya dan kemudian entah disengaja maupun tidak, mengusap nipple Sakura. "Ah...I-ino..." Cukup, Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Ino berbisik dan mencium bibir Sakura, Sakura terkejut akan aksi sahabatnya itu, tak disangka Sakura membalas ciuman Ino, lenguhan kenikmatan mulai mereka keluarkan. Sakura melepas ciuman mereka hanya untuk berbisik "Aku ingin kamu Sakura, sekarang." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga berbaring dan melanjutkan aksi mereka yang sempat tertunda. Bibir Ino mulai turun ke leher Sakura, menjilati leher jenjangnya. "Ahh... I-Ino..." Sakura mulai melepas kancing kemeja seragam Ino, hanya menyisakan bra ungu nya. "Sakura... Kau harum sekali" "Da-dasar bod... ah..." Bibir Ino semakin turun ke dada Sakura, menjilati puting kirinya dan memainkan payudara kanannya. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi tubuh Sakura dan berhenti tepat di celana dalam Sakura. Ino bangun untuk melepas bra nya dan melihat sakura memandang dadanya tanpa berkedip. "Kau suka?" Ino bertanya menggoda dengan sedikit menggoyangkan dadanya. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah dan berkata " Ti-tidak, aku hanya... iri." Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil bangun ke posisi duduk, "Pasti banyak orang menginginkan payudara sepertimu." Sakura tampak ingin menyembunyikan dadanya. Ino mencium singkat bibir Sakura "Milikmu juga indah kok, bagiku ukuran tidak masalah."Ino berbisik di bagian terakhir kalimat dan mulai mencium Sakura. Sakura yang kembali berbaring merasakan bibir Ino semakin turun ke perut dan semakin ke bawah. Ino menurunkan celana Sakura hingga tampaklah bagian paling pribadinya dengan sedikit bulu pink yang sengaja dicukur rapi. Sakura menahan erangannya ketika lidah Ino mulai menjilati bagian pinggir kewanitaan Sakura. "Kumohon... Ino..." setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, Ino mulai memainkan klitoris Sakura, menghisap dan menjilatnya.Sakura menenggelamkan jari jarinya ke rambut Ino "Ah..In..o... Aku.. mau... akh..." Ino memasukkan satu jarinya perlahan ke dalam Sakura "Akh... Ino...!" dan cukuplah itu membuat Sakura merasakan klimaksnya.

Sakura menarik Ino dan mencium bibir nya. Sakura membalik tubuhnya sehingga Ino yang ada di bawah "Forehead..!" "Diamlah, Sekarang giliranku" Sakura memijat pelan payudara Ino, merasakan sensasinya di tangannya tanpa melepaskan bibir Ino di bibirnya. Tangan Ino yang bebas bergerak meraba kewanitaan Sakura. "Ah... Apa-apaan kau Ino... Akh.. Aku ingin kau juga merasa nik...mat... Ah..." "Maka lakukanlah jidat." Sakura menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam celana dalam Ino yang sebelumnya melepaskan rok Ino terlebih dahulu, Merasakan tekstur lembab dalam kewanitaan Ino yang mulus. "Ah.. Saku.." "Ino... Nikmat... Sekali... shh..." Sakura memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Ino dan sebaliknya, gerakan mereka yang serasi dan puting mereka yang bergesekan memperpanjang lenguhan dan desahan mereka. "Saku.. ra... aku mau... keluar..." "Ah... ino... Aku juga..." Mereka semakin mempercepat gerakan mereka "Ahh... Sakura...!" "I-Ino..." Suara-suara manis itu mengiringi kenikmatan klimaks bagi mereka.

"Kita masih belum selesai." "Apa...?Tapi aku capek Ino..." "Hehe... tenang saja, kau akan menikmatinya." Ino menarik sakura agar duduk, Ia melepas celana dalamnya yang sudah lembab dengan satu gerakan lincah, bibirnya ia lumatkan pada bibir Sakura. Ia menyilangkan kakinya sehingga kedua bibir bawah mereka bertemu. Ino memulai inisiatif untuk bergerak, diikuti oleh desahan sensual dari Sakura. Sakura meraba dada Ino, memainkan dan memijat pelan putingnya. "Oh... Saku..Ah... " Ino tidak mau kalah mulai menciumi leher Sakura, membuat kissmark di sana, sambil tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sakura mulai mengikuti irama gerakan Ino. Nafas mereka semakin terengah, keringat membasahi tubuh indah mereka. Tangan Ino bergerak menangkup kedua buah dada Sakura di kedua tangannya dan memijatnya pelan, Sakura mendongak ke atas saat Ino memencet nipple pink nya. "Ino... Aku ti-tidak kuat lagi... aku mau ke...luar-akh..." "Keluarlah Sa...kura... aku juga... mau...shh...ah..." Mereka mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan semakin dekatnya puncak mereka. "Ino...Aku... akh... Aku mencintaimu..." Entah Sakura sadar atau tidak mengatakan itu, Ino terdiam memandang wajah sahabatnya, Ia mempererat pelukan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Ino...!!!" "Saku..ra..!!"

Sakura terlelap di dekapan sahabatnya, Ino yang masih terjaga memikirkan kata kata Sakura barusan. Apakah benar sakura mencintainya? jika iya, apakah dia bisa membalas cintanya? Ia tersadar dari rentetan pertanyaan dari otaknya saat mendengar orang di dekapannya bergumam "Ino... Dingin..." Ino menaikkan selimut lebih tinggi diatas tubuh mereka yang polos. Di luar sudah mulai gelap, Ino tidak yakin jika pulang ketika sudah malam. Ia baru akan beranjak untuk sekedar memakai pakaian dalam ketika tangan Sakura mencegahnya "Jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah disini..." Ino menurut membaringkan tubuhnya menyelimuti Sakura "Tiba tiba saja kau jadi manja." Tidak ada jawaban, Ino tertawa sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata, "Aku cinta kamu, Sakura."

"Uhuk uhuk..." "Lihatlah, kau terlihat payah, untung saja ini hari minggu, jadi aku bisa merawatmu seharian." "Diamlah Sakura..." "Hey... bukan salahku kau tertular, siapa yang memulainya kemarin." Sakura sedang menjenguk Ino di kamarnya. Saat Ino bangun di pagi harinya, ia mengeluh sakit kepala. Sakura yang sudah sehat kembali puas mentertawai Ino saat itu. Mau-tidak mau Sakura yang mengantarkan Ino pulang. "Diam kau forehead, jika bukan kau yang menggodaku, tidak akan jadi seperti ini." "Kau yang menyuruhku buka baju, ingat?" Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Ino "Aduh, kepalaku... Sa...kura..." Ino memjamkan mata, tak bergerak. "Ino...? Ino...! Ya tuhan... INO...! Jangan main main Pig...! INO...!!!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya itu, panik terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Haha... kena kau forehead..." "Dasar kau..." Sakura sudah siap dengan kepalan tangannya. "Eits... kau bilang mau menjagaku...bukan malah menyakitiku." Ino tertawa pelan, Sakura dengan wajah kesalnya perlahan mulai ikut tertawa. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas layaknya sepasang sahabat setia.

The End


End file.
